


触角

by SloppyDoggy



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloppyDoggy/pseuds/SloppyDoggy
Summary: 不熟同事尝试谈恋爱
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy





	触角

赖在后座依依不舍的抱着haetnim啵啵，朴秀荣依依惜别的模样被妹妹嘲笑了很久，

“会给你平常多拍可爱视频的，”

妹妹捏起狗狗肉乎乎的爪子和车窗外的姐姐挥手告别，故意捏着鼻子挑拨离间。垂头丧气的社畜幽怨地来到后备箱，从爸爸手里接过打包好的行李，因为噘嘴的不情愿表情被捏住了脸，

“秀荣啊，怎么上班这么没有干劲呢？”

爸爸笑眯眯地又揉搓了一会长女。结束了惯例的休假，即使没有回归打算，成员们也要开始继续打卡上班。休假结束后的成员们向小鸟归巢一样叽叽喳喳地重新聚集在宿舍里，朴秀荣偶尔偶尔神游天外的时候会觉得掌握队内实权的裴柱现和按人头数数的鸟妈妈没有很大差别——虽然她本人很讨厌这种年长的称谓，但总是不自觉地面对妹妹们摆出耐心温柔的姿态。

“柱现姐姐！”

刚准备上楼梯的人和刚刚与朋友分别的人都吓了一跳，紧接着朴父友好的招呼声也加入进来。朴秀荣回头的时候只能看到对方被宽大卫衣遮住的小小身形。

“叔叔阿姨好。”

戴着黑色棒球帽的裴柱现有些局促地行礼，妹妹和haetnim两个人扒着车窗笑嘻嘻地和她打招呼。出道六年，裴柱现作为姐姐和队长让家长们都非常安心，朴母也熟络地问了几句近况。路过车窗的时候她不露痕迹地躲开了一点距离，三步并作两步向朴秀荣所在的大门跑来。

“haetnim在车里又不会跑出来吓唬姐姐，”

据聊天室里的消息今晚家政阿姨做了海带汤和鳗鱼，还没开工的朴秀荣心情不错，看着她翻找钥匙的模样插嘴说道。

“嗯…是这样没错，”

帽子下的碎发稍微被汗浸成一绺一绺地贴在前额，有一阵子没有见面好像又长长了不少。裴柱现侧身抵住电子门让她把箱子推进来，擦肩而过的时候差点把帽子给碰掉。她不得不稍微仰头挺直了些，正好撞进朴秀荣有些揶揄的视线里。

“虽然是秀荣的小狗…”

先走进电梯按住开关的妹妹不置可否，大概是没有听见。裴柱现道谢之后侧身站在她稍后方大概隔了半米的位置。

就在电梯快合上的时候裴柱现瞥见另一个住户的身影，于是耐着性子又等待了一会。对方气喘吁吁地道谢，在他进入电梯的那一瞬间，两个人非常有默契地各自往相反方向退了一步。

啊…

朴秀荣盯着反射出模糊身影的电梯门，试图从那之中窥见裴柱现的表情。不过因为相隔甚远，等待地时间漫长到她自己都不知不觉走神了。

长大之后的好处有很多：终于独立的房间，不再严苛的门禁和返家规定，连在工作上自己的发言权也逐渐被重视。但绝对不包括和裴柱现的相处模式也走上正轨。狭小空间中的沉默在第三者离场之后也遵守着点到为止，如果这也算是一种默契的话…

“叮——”

不过没有想到今天的对话内容是小狗呢。

她礼貌地示意对方先出门，慢悠悠地跟在身后，整层楼都能听到滚轮与地板摩擦的拖沓声。

裴柱现拎着把手用眼神询问她是否需要帮忙——其实只是抬了抬一边的眉毛。在这种时候总是能彼此心领神会，朴秀荣率先走进门廊，晕黄的灯光下裴柱现的剪影有点朦胧的失真。


End file.
